


Returning the Favor

by PhaseSkeith



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Shulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith
Summary: Egil helps Shulk get off after he gets the Machina to reach climax.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 13





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Egil gets treated to pegging often, so he may as well eat a full meal to go with it

Shulk tossed the strap-on gingerly to the side, flopping onto his back next to Egil with a satisfied smile. Well, maybe not fully satisfied, as Egil’s moans had gotten him raring to go again, but… He wouldn’t ask that of Egil. He would just get himself off when the Machina fell asleep or went to wipe himself clean.

Well, at least that was his plan until Egil slithered down between his legs, looking up at him. “Now, I can’t leave you like this, now can I?”

“Egil…” Shulk wiggled under his now firm grasp on his hips. “You don’t have to, you’re probably exhausted.”

“You did tire me out, but it’s only right I return the favor. If you’re not too exhausted to do anything but lie in my arms, I’m doing something wrong.” And without waiting for a reply, he ducked his head down and began.

He let out a sigh as Egil began to work his tongue into him. No matter how many times Egil did this, Shulk wondered how it was possible. Machina tongues were naturally dry, after all… Maybe he was just wet enough to give Egil all he needed.

Either way, that man knew how to use his tongue. He ate Shulk out as if it was his last meal each time he did this, and Shulk was never fully prepared. All he could do was cling to Egil’s shoulders and let out groans as Egil had his way with him.

His tongue flicked against his clit and Shulk began to buck his hips into Egil’s tongue, hands gripping as tightly as they could. “Egil…”

“You’re so cute like this.” He pulled his mouth away for a moment, but didn’t let the feeling up, using a hand to rub against him as he spoke. “Just let me take care of you, Shulk.”

He nodded and Egil’s mouth was back at it. Shulk wiggled under him, toes curling as the sharp nails in his side dug in. Shulk was a wiggler, but Egil seemed to prefer to keep him still.

Shulk had to admit it was kinda hot when Egil gripped him like that. Though it just made Shulk want to move in his grasp even more…

But soon enough, he was cumming and Egil was letting him move freely as he wanted. The orgasm rocked him, Egil’s mouth still firmly planted on him as he rode it out against his tongue. Falling back against the bed, he was… well…

“I’m exhausted.” He held up his hands. “Better let me lie in your arms now, right?”

Egil chuckled, laying down and pulling Shulk to his chest. “Correct.”


End file.
